Daughter of the Dunedain
by Lady of the Garden
Summary: It is commonly believed that Arathorn II and Gilraen had only one heir, a son named Aragorn. In all of Middle Earth, only a few have existed that knew otherwise. There was also a younger daughter. This is her story.


Daughter of the Dunedain

Disclaimer: The LOTR book and movie are not mine. The characters are also, sadly, not mine (except for Aiden). This is a non-profit endeavor for entertainment only.

This is my second fanfiction story. The other is also LOTR and is titled Exile of the Soul. Please take the time to submit a review. It makes this author very happy! :)

Chapter 1-Introduction Aiden

2958 Third Age

The afternoon sky had darkened and there was a heavy stillness in the air. All, both birds, beasts, and elves quickly hurried to their respective homes. All had found shelter except for one, and she belonged in a category all her own.

Suddenly, lightening flashed across the sky as pregnant clouds gave birth to a spring rainstorm. Great drops of water bounced off leaves, ornate fountains, and stone benches to rejoin again in puddles on the ground.

A lone figure dressed in a long pale periwinkle gown, strolled slowly through the rain-soaked gardens of Imladris. She was quite wet and her wavy dark brown hair was clinging to her face. One might have thought her inconvenienced to be caught in such a downpour be it not for the sparkle in her grey eyes. A stranger would certainly have been surprised to know that she had come willingly and gratefully out into such a display of nature. Indeed, her spirit thrived on it. She stared up at the dreary clouds and laughed as the rain dripped onto her shining face. She stretched her arms wide and turned in circles increasingly faster and faster.

She let out a high squeal as she quickly was grabbed by the waist from behind. The two struggled for a moment and than both succumbed to a slippery patch on the wet lawn. As they rolled the aggressor marveled at his youngest sister's love of nature. Grinning mischieviously, he gallantly rose and offered his hand to her. As she regained her footing, she swept her arm out in a gradiose gesture and elegantly curtsied while holding out the very muddy hem of her once beautiful gown. Her brother cocked an eyebrow in a gesture very similar to their father. Aiden gave Elladan a playful shove and ran towards the front door of their home. He was right on her heels. Perhaps he was a bit too close he thought when she stopped abruptly. Plowing right into her, they both were down once again , but this time at the foot of a very stern looking elf.

"My lady Aiden this will not do. You are behaving most inappropriately. What would Lord Elrond think?" Erestor chided.

Aiden, trying to humble herself and simultaneously fight off another round of giggles, lost the fight when her adopted father rounded the corner with a cocked eyebrow.

Lord Elrond tried to appear as stern as Erestor, but both Elladan and Aiden caught the smile on his face.

"Lord Elrond would think that his children are communing with nature ... or at the very least should have been born fishes," he said as he eyed them up and down. The last words came out almost as an afterthought heard only by his two children.

Aiden's happiness was contagious and soon even grumpy old Erestor was smiling as he shooed them upstairs to dry off and change clothes.

Later dry and clean, Aiden came down into the kitchen. The room was invitingly filled with the strong aroma of cinnamon, cloves, and pumpkin. This was Erestor's domain. He had hoped that she would come and in anticipation had built a big, roaring fire in the fireplace. She sat on a wooden stool near the fire warming herself and combing out her long hair.

Erestor stared into the embers and marveled at how rapidly Aiden had grown into a fine young lady. She had come to live in Rivendell with her older brother Aragorn. An infant, she had been only a few months old and Aragorn, a baby himself, at the young age of two years.

Erestor stifled a laugh at the memory of how those two small children had turned Elrond's whole household upside down. Indeed, at times they had caused more chaos than the twins themselves. Yet, those two little human cherubs had been the healing balm needed. Both Elrond and his sons had been suffering painfully from the loss of their dear wife and mother Celebrian. The struggle to comfort a very energetic two year old and to keep alive a small infant had been the very happy distraction that they all had needed.

Author's note: This story will go back in time now to the beginning of Aiden's life. There will be cute chapters about her young years in Rivendell and the mischief that she gets into. Many of our favorite LOTR characters will make appearances. It is just suppose to be a cute little story about family. I hope you will like it.


End file.
